


Trivia Crack

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam get competitive during a game of Trivia Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivia Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda a fluffy little thing I came up with last night.

You rolled your eyes as Sam fiddled with your phone. He had refused to tell you what he was doing, just brushing you off when you pressed him. Finally, he tossed the phone back to you in the back seat of the car.

           

“What did you do?” you muttered as you scrolled through looking for changes when you found a new app.

           

“Seriously? Trivia Crack?” You looked over to Sam who just shrugged.

           

“Only one of us can be resident nerd. Besides, I finally have someone other than Dean for long car rides.” Dean shot him a look.

           

“You say it like it’s a bad thing!” He protested loudly. Sam gave him his bitch face.

           

“Dude, I can only listen to your music for so long without going crazy – crazier actually.” You laughed quietly at the brother’s bickering and tapped on the colorful icon.

           

“I hope you realize I’m going to kick your ass.” you muttered just loud enough for Sam to hear you.

 

Sam laughed as you settled in and started your first round.

 

* * *

           

By the time you rolled into the motel, you and Sam were even. He knew more about history and art, but you knew more about science and sports. He had confronted you on your sports scores about 3 hours back. 

_“How do you know all that?” He exclaimed as you stole his sports icon. You smirked at him._

_“My dad loved sports – especially baseball. Between watching with him and hours in the car - everything just kinda stuck.”_

           

Everyone quickly piled out of the car and into the motel room. You quickly sat on the bed against the headboard and started the next round. You heard Dean announce he was going to head to the bar he had passed on the way in, while Sam decided he was going to stay. You missed the suggestive smirk Dean threw Sam’s way as he walked out of the door.

           

You felt the bed dip as Sam settled next to you. His shoulder pressed against yours as he tried to peer over your shoulder.

           

“No cheating,” you muttered and you pushed him away, but he just moved closer. His hands moved to your neck brushing your hair off of your shoulder.

           

“What are you doing?” You said, your eyes never leaving the screen as you answered another question correctly.

           

“Nothing.” He mumbled, his fingers sweeping over the exposed skin. You shuddered under his touch, but you tried to focus on the game determined not to let him win. But you jumped as he pressed his lips gently under your ear. You practically dropped your phone and consequently hit the wrong answer.

           

“Now you knew that one.” Sam muttered teasingly. His arm wrapped around your waist pulling you towards him.

           

“Well you distracted me!” You exclaimed and turned your head. Before you could say anything else, he kissed you suddenly. He shifted you gently so you were underneath him. His hand came up to cup your cheek and angle your head back further. You soon broke away gasping as he moved down to kiss along your jaw.

           

“Sam,” you moaned and he stopped.

           

“Do you not want this? I’ll stop.” He said. You simply pushed his flannel shirt off his shoulders and pulled off his t-shirt.

           

“I want you to go faster.” You said as you attacked his neck with your mouth. You wanted to leave marks. Sam must have read your mind.

           

“Marking me up, Y/N?” You nodded and looked up at him, his hair falling in his face.

           

“Now that I have you, I’m not letting go. And everyone is going to know it.” You said before returning to the hickey you were making. Finally, you pulled away satisfied with the dark mark on his skin.

           

“Happy?” He teased lightly. Innocently, you nodded your head. He leaned in close to you.

           

“I’m not.” He said still smiling.

 

“You have far too many clothes on.” He muttered.

           

“And what are you going to do about that?” You smiled up at him. His hazel eyes danced lightly across your face before his hands slowly pushed your shirt up over your head. His eyes locked with yours as he unhooked your bra and tossed it off the bed.

           

“You are so beautiful.” You felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, but as his eyes traveled back up to yours you saw more than lust in his eyes.

           

“Sam,” you breathed as his hands roamed your bare skin. His hands wandered down to your jeans before popping the button and quickly pulling them down, your panties following quickly. As soon as you were free, your own hands pulled at Sam’s jeans until both of you were completely open to each other. You wrapped your arms around his back, clinging to him as he kissed you intensely.

           

“I need you,” You said against him. You felt him hesitate.

           

“Are you sure?” You pulled back and looked at him incredulously.

           

“Do you think I would’ve let you get this far if I wanted to stop now?” He smiled conceding.

           

“Told ya I was the smartest of the two of us.” You picked at him. He rolled his eyes at your antics.

           

“Is now really the time for jokes?” You gasped as his cock slipped into you. Your eyes fell shut and you shook your head as he pushed in deeper until he was fully seated.

           

“Look at me.” He breathed. Your eyes opened to see his face hovering just above yours. You could see every color in his hazel eyes like you never had before. He slowly began moving, thrusting slowly and deliberately, filling you perfectly every time. You gasped every time he hit you just right and he moaned as you squirmed beneath him. Both of you gradually built in speed until you came together, clinging to one another.

           

Sam quickly rolled off of you and moved to clean to two of you up. As he was settling behind you with his arms encircling your waist, his phone dinged. He groaned and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. It was a text from Dean.

 

 _Don’t worry about me walking in. Got another room. Have fun. You both deserve each other._  

 

Sam read the text to you before wrapping his arms back around your waist. He still had his phone and he opened the trivia game again.

 

“You’re turn to get your ass kicked this round.”

                                                                                                 


End file.
